Wild Card
Warren C, Zimmer, aka Wild Card, was a tall and lanky kid. Tragically, Warren was badly injured in the same explosion that killed his father, leaving him both physically and mentally scarred forever. He has sworn a vow of vengeance upon his father, the NFL, and the world. To enact his evil plans, he has taken on the persona of Wild Card. Wild Card was the main antagonist of the second season and starts off as the former secondary antagonist of the third season along with Sudden Death and becomes in the season finale the true main antagonist. He is voiced by Troy Baker. History Wild card, A.K.A Warren Zimmer, grew up in his father's (who is later know as R.Z. 6.0) laboratory with his robot assistant Sidekick (now known as Drop Kick). He was always trying to get his father's attention, but he was always busy trying to find ways to stabilize the power of the core. Sidekick eventually became jealous that Warren got more attention than him, and that he didn't treat him right, that one day he secretly caused an explosion which resulted in the death of Richard Zimmer, Warren's father and the supposed death of Warren and Sidekick. Years later, Warren returned with a suit due to the accident, seeking revenge and power, prompting the name "wild card" and began searching for the Megacores so that he could take over the world. It is reveled that Sidekick is working with Wld Card now known as Drop Kick. Later on in the series, Drop Kick was shown to be making his own plan to betray him. But Wild Card found out and reprogrammed his systems so that he couldn't harm him. But somehow, he was able to restore it to normal and later on finally commenced his plan. He created a siphon blitz bot and started to gain power, but when Wild Card found out, it was too late. Wild Card had to leave his own lair when he finds out that Drop Kick is responsible for him wearing his containment suit and the death of his father, so he teams up with the Guardians to defeat Drop Kick. They eventually do and Wild Card steals his siphon blitz bot and begins to power himself with the core and nearly becomes unstopable, until with the help of Drop Kick, finally defeat him, and he is finally free from using his suit and is no longer a threat. Though, this may not be the end of Wild Card. Warren Zimmer is mentioned as Wild Card by the announcers during "Wild Card Wednesday" and joking that the villain returned. Later, he is seen in a prison cell saying to never under estimate the Wild Card and his eyes glow purple, this foreshadows his possible return. When Sudden Death brought back Drop Kick after he was "decomissioned", he was assigned to break Warren out of solitary confinement and bring him to Sudden Death. Drop Kick scouts the prison and sets off an alarm to figure out the diagram of the building. After the Anticorians and Guardians fight, Drop Kick releases a knock out gas through out the prison and knocks the guards unconscious. Warren see's Drop Kick and questions his appearance in prison but he is knocked out. Warren is then imprisoned by Sudden Death and Drop Kick who interrogate him to working with them. After Warren refuses, the Anticorians enter and give Zimmer an Anticorian Cuff which restores his powers, his suit and his evil personality. Wild Card returns with the semi wild and during his time in prison, he figured out that Drop Kick had a code for the deactivation of the safe zone. Sudden Death traps Wild Card with a restraint which blocks his Anticore Cuff from working and is used as bait for the Guardians. Ish saves Wild Card before he fell to his death, The Guardian then tells Wild Card that he still has a choice to help them destroy Sudden Death. Ish frees Wild Card and notices his suit turned orange and is confused since he didn't do that. Ish notices that Wild Card has a Anticorian Cuff as he had one before and tells the villain that RZ can help him. This angers Wild Card as he remembers the experiment which crippled him and he blasts Ish. Wild Card angerly stands up against Sudden Death for using him as bait for the Guardians and agrees to work for him but for his own personal reasons. Wild Card is shown to still have a little bit of Warren as when Sudden Death initiated the attack on the HOK, Wild Card screamed NO and then quickly made up an excuse to postpone the attack. He is then shown to be secretly feeding information to the Guardians about Sudden Death's plans. He manages to pin the blame for the missing weapon plans on the Anticorians and successfully gets rid of the aliens as they teleport away. He is forced to search for Drop Kick as Sudden Death noticed the robot was nowhere to be seen. Drop Kick and Wild Card have a small battle in a cave but ended when Wild Card threatened the bot with the EMP blaster. Drop Kick was blasted with the EMP gun and Wild Card reprogrammed him to work for him again and then make a plan to outsmart Sudden Death. Sudden Death brings the Super Bowl Rings to Wild Card and Drop Kick and tells them to power up the core accelerator. Drop Kick secretly powers up Wild Card with the rings and made an attempt to destroy Sudden Death but he blasts the rings out of Wild Card's hands and Drop Kick jumps after them when they fell back to the cave. Drop Kick recovers the rings but then he is blasted back to the cave, Sudden Death powers himself up and blasted Wild Card back to the cave as well. Wild Card informs the Guardians that there is a way out of the base and then wants to make a truce with them because he dislikes the fact that Sudden Death dragged him and Drop Kick back to the battle. The final episode of the series, Wild Card and Drop Kick sneak into Sudden Death's passage frequency and attack him. They scrimmage in the field of the Ranger's stadium and make's a team with the Guardians to halt Sudden Death's plans to steal the Megacores. Wild Card's anticorian cuff stops working and is imprisoned by the Guardians and RZ. RZ agrees to work with the Guardians and is given back an NFL R to use his suit and powers once again. Wild Card makes foolish moves to attempt to end Sudden Death but all of them failed. When Sudden Death is finally killed, Wild Card sends Drop Kick to steal the core and deactivate the Guardian's NFL R! making wildcard the third seasons true main villian. Wild Card taunts them and escapes in his speeder meaning that he will be the main villain of the fourth season (if there will ever be one.) Drop Kick is then blown up and destroyed by the Guardians, but it isn't the end of him since he would return in season 4. Personality He is shown to be very cruel, power hungry, and devious as all he cares is getting the Megacores and ruling the world. He is shown to also have a small side of humanity as he looked for a moment caring for R.Z. Powers and abilities * Super strength: He is shown to lift very heavy objects. * Flight: He is able to fly very high. * laser projection: He is shown to be able to shoot lasers from his hands. * Enhanced agility: He is shown to be very agile. * Teleportation: He was shown to be able to teleport in various episodes * Mind control: He was shown to be able to influence and control the minds others, an ability that Sudden Death had as well. * Duplication: formerly; only when he absorbed the power of the core. * Energy absorbing: formerly; only when he absorbed the power of the core. * Invisibility: formerly; only when he absorbed the power of the core. * Size alteration: formerly; only when he absorbed the power of the core. Trivia * He technically is R.Z's son. * He is the second villian Ish has fought. The first was sudden Death. * After the explosion that caused the death of his father, he was forced to wear a special containment suit to help sustain and protect himself from any harm. * As of season 3 Wild Card has returned and has even newer powers. So then Wild Card is now working with Sudden Death along with drop kick Without his blitz bot army. * He managed to trick Sudden Death into thinking that the anticorians were responsible for the guardians messing up his plans. * If season 4 does come Wild Card will have drop kick, his old blitz bot minions and new ones. And they'll all serve their master with glee. Category:Characters Category:Villain Category:Main antagonist Category:Males